Secret Love
by HalfEvilInside333
Summary: Maggie and Mary-Lynnete have strange, new feelings toward each other. Femislash, so if you don't like it, please do not read. My first fanfiction though. If you're intrested, please read, and remember to leave a review.


**My first shot at writing, so be easy please. But leave brutally honest reviews. A important note- DO NOT take any offence to this. I simply like writing this kind of genre. :)**

* * *

Maggie POV

I was walking down the halls, looking for something to do. I was bored, and quite willing to do anything at the moment. Delos had been whisked away somewhere, due to the risk of the Wild Powers being found. Though it was only for a week, my being was still impatient. Hoping there was something to do in this mansion, I kept walking slowly, keeping my pace the same.

There, across from me stood Mary-Lynnette's and Ash's room. My mood brightened a bit. Ash had been sent on another mission again, meaning Mary-Lynnette was probably bored too. She was one of my closest friends in Circle Daybreak, and we connected instantly when we first met. Feeling much happier, I jogged over to her door.

Removing my brown hair from my face and tucking it behind my ears, I pulled one hand up and knocked on the hard white wood. A couple seconds later rang the chirpy, calm voice of Mary-Lynnette.

"Yes, I'm coming. Who is it?"

"It's me, Maggie!"

Instantly the door came open, showing the tanned, brown haired girl.

"Maggie! Hi, c'mon in. I was about to look for you too." Her blue eyes were now happy and amused as she stepped aside, letting me inside the warm room.

"So, what's up?" I started the casual conversation. I walked in and sat down on the edge of her huge bed, smoothing the sheets as I made myself comfortable. I saw her close and lock the door, and she turned around smiling.

"Ah, the usual. I've been bored. With Ash gone these days, especially with the apocalypse near, it kinda worries me. But still, I've been keeping myself occupied. What about you? Anything interesting?" She said all of this while grabbing a white elastic band and tying her hair into a neat ponytail. She then came over, and sat crossed legged next to me.

"Same here! Especially since Delos is one of the people who are supposed to fight the apocalypse, he has a chance of dying more…But anyways, I don't know what to do here without him. I usually followed him around."

She laughed. "Well, at least you're here now. It's better to not be alone. So, know what's up with everyone else?"

"Well, Keller, Galen, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, and Morgead are doing the usual, fighting in the training room. Thierry and Hannah had a meeting with people who want to join, but they should be returning soon. And then, everyone else is either out somewhere, or just hanging out in the living room."

Mary-Lynnette thought about this for a minute, and then she sighed.

"Sounds like nothing interesting is really happening. Another boring day. Well, at least we can talk!" She said, her normal optimistic attitude lightening up the aura.

"True, true. So, anything particular you want to talk about?"

"Um…How about twenty questions? Though I know mostly everything about you, it's still fun." Mary-Lynnette laughed again. I smiled.

"Sure! We can do that. I'll start… What's your favorite band?" Though it was a really basic question, I couldn't think of anything else.

"That's a hard one. But it would have to be…" Her voice trailed off as she curiously glanced at the window. Distracted by the same thing, I looked too.

The light in the room then darkened. Though the curtains were opened half way and sunlight shone through, a bank of clouds rolled in and made a sheath between the light and atmosphere. Glancing over at Mary-Lynnette then, I noticed something I've never realized before.

I always knew she was a pretty girl, I mused. But somewhat, she looked even more beautiful, in this haze of view. Her bright blue eyes stood in brilliant contrast in her deeply tanned skin, that was smooth and clear. Her dark hair cascaded down her back where I couldn't see due to the tie, but a couple of wavy strands managed to escape leaving some of her hair in her face.

My eyes traveled down her slim body then. Though she was petite and small, her chest was nice and matched her curves that ended at her waist. She was now shifted like I was, her lower body lying towards the carpeted floor. She was wearing shorts that allowed a nice view of her dark, slight flushed legs.

Going up once more, I awed at the last feature. Her light pink sensuous lips. They seemed perfect, matching the structure of her face…

Something in my mind clicked then. Any thoughts of Delos, or anything of that matter faded away, somewhere in the back of my mind. Those lips…how I…_needed _to capture them with my own. My lust towards the need of fondling her…

I wanted her.

I cleared my throat and moved uncomfortably, a bit embarrassed of my conclusion. I decided to put these strange feelings away, and ponder them later. Glancing back up to meet her gaze once more, my breath caught in my throat as I saw her doing the same to me.

Her deep in thought eyes were scanning my body, in a…appreciative way. A certain feeling was born in her eyes as she continued to gaze. Finally, she met my eyes.

Her eyes were lustful, and filled with confusion, but desire.

"Maggie…" She whispered, but I barley heard her. My whole being was concentrated on her now, and only her. Before I knew I was moving, I found myself in her arms, my body in-touch with hers as I felt my mouth come into something.

_Her_ mouth, I realized.

This thought and act should've fazed me in a way. A bad reaction, a disgusted, bewildered one. But it didn't. It, in fact, did the opposite. Pleasure erupted in my veins as my heart accelerated with anticipation. I deepened the kiss by leaning in, my own hands going through her silky hair, pulling off the hair tie.

She moaned, and slipped her tongue in my mouth, tracing my lips then mingling it with my own. I let her explore my mouth, feeling my smooth teeth and tickling the roof of my mouth. It was frisky as she poked and slid it in different directions, her breath warm as it panted softly with mine.

This went on for a couple of moments before I decided to take my own actions. I cupped her chin with my own hands and rubbed in appreciation, trailing my fingers down to her throat, and down to her chest.

I moaned, feeling the pleasure as her hands skittered down my body, feeling every part and feature. Hesitating when she finally rested her hand on the hem of my shirt, she pulled away to meet my gaze.

"I don't know what-"

"Sshh. Don't speak. I don't know either…but we don't have to know. We can just let it happen…" I mumbled against her lips. During the process of kissing, I noticed we moved. I was on top her, on the bed. Her hands were wrapped around my neck as she rested comfortably beneath me, her breathing even.

"Only if you want though…We, I, could stop and-" This time she cut me off, with another passionate gesture, clutching me tighter.

"I want it. I want you Maggie. But you have to know…we can _never_ speak of this. Not to anyone and especially our soulmates." While she was speaking, Mary-Lynnette had managed to get my blue t-shirt off, exposing most of my upper body. The white, thin bra was the only cover now. I nodded immediately.

"Never. It'll be out secret Mare." I sighed as she unclasped the bra. I removed her shirt and bra as well, only leaving our under-garments on.

She kissed me again, traveling her mouth along my neck as my hands moved down to her blue shorts where I easily popped the button and zipped down the zipper. Shifting my position, I let her sit up to do the same to me. With one flick of her wrist, my underwear and shorts came off, leaving me completely naked.

She threw them aside, and did the same with herself. Pulling me back on top of her, I moaned as my bare body pushed into hers. I experimented with different parts of her body as she did with me, alternating between sucking on my lip or neck.

Our bodies moved rhythmically as I led kisses sown her throat, and into her cleavage. She pushed me harder into her as she made soft sounds.

Looking into each other's eyes and smiling, we made love until we slowly drifted off into slumber.

**Fin.****

* * *

**

**So, that's it. Sorry it's a tad short, but I was rushed. Please review, and tell me if you have a request for a certain couple, male or female. Remember it has to be like this one, not straight. **

**:) xXxAmandaxXx**

***I do not own Night World, or any of it's characters***


End file.
